creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Master Creator Costume
Basic Information The Master Creator Costume is an armor costume set that was introduced to the Store of Creativerse on August 22nd 2018. It consists of * Master Creator Arms, * Master Creator Torso, and * Master Creator Legs The Master Creator Costume sports the updated design for the Lumite armor set, but can now be permanently displayed as a visible costume instead of only becoming visible when actual (crafted) Lumite armor parts with defense points were equipped in their armor equipment slots like it was the case before August 2018. Please note that prices in the Store are prone to changes and regular sales offers will reduce some prices for a limited time span. After buying the Master Creator Costume (or having claimed it for free during the first two weeks right after implementation) in the Store, you can wear any of its parts separately if you activate the according body part/s in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default) that you can access when opening your inventory. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that can also replace the look of equipment and even body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected. In the case of the Master Creator armor costume, the "arms" consist of two plates resting on both shoulders and a stiff lower arm protection for the left arm with an u-shaped extension on the back of the left hand, all of which are sporting the color that was selected for the shirt, with 2 white patches on the deltoid as well as small details on the back of the hand colored like the pant trim, while the rest of the arms and left hand - around the elbow and the fingers - is covered by a dark grey, almost black fabric. The torso consists of a mostly waist-free futuristic stiff chest plate armor colored like the default shirt with a stomach protection line colored like the shirt trim. The back extends significantly at the level of the shoulder blades, two white quadratic pads are resting in the middle of the chest and the middle of the back armor, while most of the waist and cleavage is covered with a dark grey, almost black fabric. The legs consist of a stiff belt and upper leg armor colored like the default pants, while the lower leg armor is colored like the shoes with a decorative border in the same color as the pants. The actual shoes of this costume are black in color. The knees and the private parts are not covered by stiff armor, but with a dark grey, almost black fabric instead. How to obtain This Costume set can only be bought in the Store for Coins. From then on, all 3 costume parts will be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds when you click the "Costumes" button over your character equipment "doll" in the inventory window. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not add any item bundle into your inventory. Instead the Costumes that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots next to your player character's model to the right side of the inventory. This means that you cannot buy this Costume set nor any of its parts another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). These Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Master Creator Costume, all the 3 Costumes that are part of this set can be activated individually on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on any of the 3 correspoding equipment slots - arms, torso, legs. A small window will pop up where you can see a (list of) costume(s) that fit the depicted body part. Click on one of the Costumes that you want to use to activate it. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and automatically be shown on your player character in 3D as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot/part once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The stats (armor defense points) nor the durability of the original equipment are affected when a Costume is worn/activated. Since the stats (defense points of armor) of your actual equipment will be kept like shown in the "Equipment" TAB below all the armor parts, this will not be influenced even by stronger "looking" armor Costumes. If you change your actual equipment, these stats will change according to the armor worn in the actual equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the same chosen Costume that does not change at all, and the character will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the colors of this armor costume Some parts of the Master Creator Costume will always be a dark grey to nearly black fabric (the flexible parts), and the shoes also will also always be black. The stiff and somehow plate-like upper torso part of the armor as well as the shoulder pads and left lower arm protection will adjust in color to the color you have selected for the shirt of your player character, while only their decorative parts like on the belly will take on the color that you have selected for the shirt trim. The same goes for the legs in principle - only the stiff parts covering the thighs and the "trouser cuffs" will sport the same color that is selected for the pants. The lower leg protection will have the color that is selected for the shoes. To change the color of your character's clothes, please exit the game world and return to the main screen of the game. Then click on the gear-like symbol (or on your username) in the bottom left corner of the screen. Category:Costumes Category:Store